Rough Outline of the Journey System
This outline is presented as a reference for GMs during play and to give readers here a sense of what we will be building to and using as our frame in designing our adventures. This outline generally assumes that the GM is designing a campaign, as that is what is generally designed first. Ordinary World *Prior to starting the story proper, the GM may want to give a brief prologue. *Establish the Characters in the world In order for the story to feel real, the characters must feel real. The purpose of role-playing is to have fun and have a great adventure, and this is accomplished by making it feel real to the players as much as possible. So in the beginning spend a few minutes establishing the PC's backgrounds, their place in society, their motivations for adventuring, and other things that make the characters feel like real people. *Establish the starting setting. This is another part of making the game and the world it takes place in feel real. Considering that we don't see the Shire again for any length of time until the end of the final movie, “The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring” takes a lot of time to show us the Shire, and the hobbits and Bilbo, and all sorts of little bits to make us love the Shire and the hobbits. Make the starting setting real and the rest of the world will gain a sense of realism by association, because the world will already be established as real in the player's minds. Furthermore, by taking the time to get the player's used to the ordinary world, the special world seems that much more extraordinary Call to Adventure *Present the Adventure Hook *Present the Hint of the Overarching story *Involve the Heroes in the Story- make them affected by the outcome Refusal of the Call *If the players ignore the hook, use a back up hook where the adventure finds them and makes them invested in the story's outcome. *There should be a cost for refusing the call, but not a punishment. *If the players are likely to feel railroaded, put a short 'stand alone' adventure ahead of the consequences. The First Threshold Meeting with the Mentor *After the Call to Adventure or the Refusal of the Call advenuture is completed introduce a mentor who reveal part of the big picture and may accompany them. *The Mentor gives the next adventure. Crossing the First Threshold *The Mentor's Quest is the First Threshold. The First Threshold should be a 'Complex' adventure. If the Journey is being used for a single adventure instead of a campaign, the first threshold should be a multi-part challenge. *The First Threshold, once completed, should open up the world and present more options about to do- all viable paths to completing the story as the heroes know it. Tests, Allies, and Enemies *Establish a watering hole The Tests *The Tests are a series of adventures that **Introduce allies (who are gained when the PCs help them) **Introduce enemies (who are gained when the PCs cross them) **Reveal some more bits and hints about the larger plot **Bring the Heroes closer to their goal **Introduce the PCs to the rules of the Special World The Second Threshold *The Second Threshold is crossed here, a sign that all preparations are complete and it is time to head to the showdown or final confrontation. The Wham Episode Approach to the Innermost Cave *The PCs quest into the heart of darkness and the apparent end of the quest *this is the wham episode, where the full plot is revealed and everything looks hopeless The Ordeal *Everything Gets worse, the PCs are forced into damage control or retreat mode. *This adventure is a fight just to stay alive in the worst situation possible. *the heroes must sacrifice something of value in order to survive the ordeal. The Second Wind The Reward *A Glimmer of hope appears at this point. The Chance to save the day is presented- it's a slim chance, but it's a chance. *This adventure is to get the key to victory *This should end with a good reward (besides the key to victory) The Road Back *This adventure is the escape from the innermost cave *Hope is still slim, and here the Gm should add a complication to the 'Save the Day' plan The Ressurection *This is the final life and death struggle Quest and confrontation upon which everything else hinges. *Things should get much worse before the end and there should be even more sacrifice required of the PCs Return with the Elixir *The Day is saved and final rewards are given *Hints and cliff-hangers for the next adventure or campaign are presented Category:Adventure Building Category:The Journey System Category:Tips and Tricks